


The New Guy

by bracus09



Series: SEAL Team Week 2020 [5]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracus09/pseuds/bracus09
Summary: Bringing the rookie home to meet Team Mom.
Relationships: Naima Perry/Ray Perry
Series: SEAL Team Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599607
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Ray or Confronting Ash
> 
> Enjoy!

“Honey, you’ll like him,” Ray Perry said, helping Naima set the kitchen table. “Clay is…well, he’s just Clay!”

His wife listened with mixed amusement and concern. Ray hadn’t been this enthusiastic about anyone in years from the Green Team graduates. Now it was ‘Clay did this’ or ‘Clay did that’ almost every day.

When Ray said he was bringing Clay Spenser to the house for a good home cooked meal, Naima insisted on having him to dinner. She wanted to get to know this man Ray was so taken with.

“If you like him, Ray, I’m sure I will. Now, why don’t you see what Jameelah and RJ are up to while I start dinner. Clay should be here soon.”

***

Ray was walking back down the hallway from the bedrooms when the doorbell rang. He opened it to see a nervous man in a dark grey jean jacket and new jeans holding a bouquet of wildflowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. A grin spread over Ray’s face as he opened the door wider. 

“Clay! C’mon in.” He turned and shouted over his shoulder, “Naima! He’s here!”

Clay walked into the house, darting glances at the hominess of the place. He liked Ray and desperately wanted Ray’s wife to like him. He had never met the woman, but Ray talked about her all the time. He was stunned when she walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. “Wow, Ray, she’s beautiful!” he said before he thought, then felt his face burn in a blush.

Naima heard and smiled. “Why, thank you, Clay. You’re handsome yourself.” 

He shoved the flowers at her, stuttering, “T-these are f-for you. I hope you l-like flowers.”

Taking pity on him, Naima took the flowers with softly murmured thanks. “Ray, why don’t you see what Clay would like to drink and take his jacket. Dinner will be in about an hour, guys.”

After Naima walked back into the kitchen, Clay blew his breath out. Somehow, he had expected Ray’s wife to be pleasantly plain. He gathered his wits about him and handed the bottle of wine to the older man. 

“Beer?” Ray asked.

“Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind.” Before Clay could say more, a little girl came thundering down the hallway. The girl looked to be about 6 years old and was the perfect mix of Ray and Naima. She stopped at her father’s side and stared at Clay. He stared back, and then smiled. “Hi.”

“Clay, this is my daughter, Jameelah. My son is just a month old and is sleeping in his carrier in the dining room. Baby, this is a friend of mine from work, Clay Spenser.” Rays said.

“Hello, Mr. Spenser,” Jameelah said softly, tucking herself close to Ray’s side.

Clay knelt to her level. “Hello, pretty lady.”

“She’s a little shy,” Ray apologized. He took Clay’s jacket from him and hung it up in the hall closet.

“She knows not to speak with strange men, that’s all,” Clay responded. “She’ll be fine.”

“I’ll get our beers. Let’s go outside and sit at the picnic table.” Ray led Clay through the house and into the kitchen. He picked the beers out of the refrigerator, picked up the sleeping RJ in his carrier and then headed out the back door, Clay and Jameelah trailing behind. 

As the two men sat at the table, discussing the various aspects of their job, Clay could see Jameelah edging closer and closer to him. Occasionally Ray would rock the carrier if RJ started to fuss, and he would settle back down. Finally, she leaned against the seat, her tiny elbows resting on the wood. He reached down and helped her up onto the seat without breaking his conversation with Ray. 

“Ray!” Naima called from the kitchen window. “Your phone is ringing.”

“Be back in a minute, Clay.” Rays stated as he got up from the table to head inside.

Clay waved his hand at where Jameelah and the soccer ball laying in the back yard. “I’ll just kick around the ball with Jameelah.”

***

“Ray, come look.” Naima was standing at the window, watching Jameelah play.

Ray came up behind her and looked out at the back yard. Clay was running around the yard at slow speed, chasing Jameelah in a game of tag. Their laughter filled the air. When he caught the little girl, Clay tickled her, which caused a giggle out of the now awake RJ. The two tumbled about like puppies on the grass.

“He’s awfully young, isn’t he?” Naima commented.

“Not really. In age, he’s probably about 28 or 29. He’s been a SEAL about six years, before going to Green Team. I know he’s acting like a kid now, but if you saw him in action. Naima, he’s like a completely different person.”

“Well, bring all the children in and have them wash their hands. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes.” Naima replied, smirk on her face.

They trooped in and Jameelah ran down the hallway, followed by her father and Clay. Clay returned first and walked slowly back into the kitchen. 

“Can I help?” he asked shyly.

“Yes, if you could get the platter off that top shelf. It’s too high up for me to reach.” Naima said, pointing at the said shelf.

He managed to get it off the shelf for Naima. She set him to other little jobs while she took his measure. Ray was still upstairs helping Jameelah cleanup. 

“Ray says that you were the best out of Green Team,” Naima commented.

“I don’t know about the best, but I did get selected to Bravo.” Clay tried to deflect a bit.

“I don’t know you, Clay, but I like what Ray has become since you have joined the team.” She sat at the table, waving him to sit on the other side. Clay settled carefully in the chair. “He was becoming too serious, like he was when he first lost Nate. You’ve brought out the Ray I fell in love with, a man who has time to laugh, time to look at more than the seriousness of life. For that alone, I would be inclined to like you, Clay Spenser. I’ve been a SEAL’s wife for a lot of years, Clay, and I’m aware of the dangers in this business. I’m also aware of how much more dangerous the life of a Tier One Operator is, after living with one. If you want my blessings, I will ask only one promise from you. Keep him as safe as you can.”

Clay looked over to see Ray coming into the kitchen, his daughter chattering at him, and the baby carrier in one hand with a giggling RJ. He smiled, turning back to Naima. “I’ll do everything I can to send him home to you and the kids. You have my word.”

Naima touched him on the arm. “Then let’s eat.”


End file.
